The Librarian
by dustybook
Summary: Belle is on the run as the next Librarian and keeper of the knowledge, and comes across Rumple and son Baelfire in there village. The village is raided, Belle suspects they are Hunter's of Knowledge she is forced to tell her new friends the truth about her role. The three companions begin a journey to protect Belle and the knowledge, but Rumple becomes much more to Belle.
1. Chapter 1: A Visitor in the Night

Chapter One: A Visitor in the Night

The Gods and Goddess raged on into the night, and Mother Nature cried tears of despair as father and son tried to sleep, but neither could for different reasons. Rumplestiltskin's son, Baelfire was terrified of thunderstorms and had crawled into his father's bed as soon as he heard the fierce boom, trembling fretfully. Baelfire sucked on his thumb while clinging to his father's waist with his other hand, but drifted off as his papa told him a story to lull Bae to sleep. Rumple on the other hand could not fall asleep. It wasn't that he feared thunderstorms as Bae did, but his leg was bothering him, tending to ache more during bad weather.

Carefully, Rumple removed his son's arm and replaced his body with the stuffed dragon he had made for Bae. Footsteps made the floor boards creak as he walked across the room into the kitchen area. At the sounds of his son shifting in bed Rumple turned to see if the boy was awake. Fortunately, Bae had just repositioned his body so he was facing the wall, and Rumple returned to his mission at hand. He opened the cabinet where he kept the tools and herbs for healing and found what he was searching for, a bowl of salve. He brought the bowl down, and sitting down scooped some into his hands, gently rubbing it on the flesh where he felt the dull ache. It wouldn't heal his leg, but it would sooth it. _Milah was right about one thing, breaking my leg was stupid, _he mused, _but it truly was my only option at the time._ Rumple sat in the dark with the occasional flashes of light coloring the night sky when he heard pounding at his door…..

The cloaked woman clung to the book in her hand still running, trying not to look back, despite being out of breath and getting soaked. She had to find a place to hide before they caught her like they did her parents. Her father was dead and her mother was prisoner. As much as she wanted to go back she had to get to safety and not let anyone get a hold of the book, which was her responsibility, protecting the book. In doing so she would be protecting her legacy as the Librarian. She was the only surviving Librarian, and if she died….if this book got into the wrong hands …. She came upon a small village, and was desperate for warmth, and could have chosen any of these little houses, but there was one she felt a pull towards. She didn't question it as her body was lacking energy, and she was freezing, so she followed the pull. She stopped at one of the cottages and pounded aggressively at the door. Before she could get a good look at the person who answered she slumped to the ground exhausted.

"Who would be pounding on my door at this hour," he muttered irritably as he approached the door ready to tell the stranger this wasn't an inn when he heard shuffling feet behind him.

"Papa, is someone here?" Bae asked as he rubbed his eye with his fist and clung to his toy dragon.

"Go back to sleep son," Rumple told him.

"But I can't sleep papa you left me," Bae protested, his protruding lip quivering.

"Alright, come on Laddie," Rumple said gently scooping him up, "someone maybe here and you can help get rid of them."

Bae smiled impishly at the idea.

Rumple narrowed his eyes suspiciously when he opened the door and realized no one was standing there. Hearing groaning he looked down to see a cloaked figure curled up at his feet. Seeing the stranger was conscious Rumple curiously moved the hood aside to be captured by the most stunning cerulean colored eyes he had ever seen. He couldn't leave a helpless woman lying unconscious at his door.

"Bae, I'm going to put you down now so I can carry this woman inside," Rumple said.

Bae was about to protest, but one of look from his papa and the boy nodded in agreement. He stood there watching as his papa, whom he believed was as strong as a giant, carry the woman into their cottage. Cocking his head to the side, Baelfire watched as his papa laid the woman in his bed, which he wasn't using tonight because he wanted to stay close to his papa tonight, and made sure the blankets covered her completely and securely.

"She's pretty papa," the boy said, fascinated.

Rumple nodded. "She's very pretty. You're alright with her being in your bed?" Rumple asked having forgotten to ask his son if he minded.

"It's okay papa," Bae said, "the pretty lady needs a place to sleep."

Rumple chuckled softly. "Come on we need to get to bed as well."

Baelfire crawled into bed head first and Rumple following smirking at his way of getting bed. He would have chosen to play the tickle monster, but he didn't want his son's giggles to wake the sleeping beauty. Bae's head popped out from under the covers just as Rumple slipped into bed and he put his arm around his son as the boy eased himself against his papa's body.


	2. Chapter 2: A Deal is Struck

Chapter Two

Rumple woke before the sun had completely cast its yellow glow on the world, and both his son and his new house guest were still asleep. Saving his neighbor Rory a trip Rumple trudged up the road to buy some milk for the three of them.

"Rumple how are ye?" Rory greeted.

"Fine, just thought I would save ye the trip of bringing the milk to us," Rumple replied.

"Ya didn't haveta do that? I wouldn't have minded. This fat bastard needs to work off pounds, and I'm not the one with the bad leg," he said in a brotherly voice.

"The only way my leg will get easier to walk on is if I walk on it more and not laze about expecting others to do the work for me," Rumple said trading his coins for the milk jug with Rory, "also I don't think your wife, Esme, thinks you're a fat bastard." Rumple waved goodbye and returned to his cottage.

The woman gasped as she opened her eyes coming face to face with a boy with brown, the length of his neck, hair that stuck up in odd places, innocent chestnut brown eyes, and a toothy smile.

"Hi," he greeted cheerily and she found it hard to be frightened of this boy. "I'm Baelfire."

"Well, I'm Belle," she replied, "Baelfire can you tell me where I am?"

"You can just call me Bae and you're at mine and papa's cottage on the Front lands," he explained smiling, "papa should be home soon. He probably went to get milk."

As if on cue, Rumple came into the door. "Baelfire what are you doing?" He asked, "Are you trying to scare our guest?"

"Sorry papa, I just wanted to say hi so she wouldn't wake up scared," Baelfire said apologetically.

"That's very sweet of you, but she just woke up," Rumple said smiling lovingly at his son.

"I'm sorry about my son dearie. He's an overeager little imp," Rumple smiling kindly at the woman.

"It's alright your son wasn't bothering me," Belle reassured him, "children are supposed to be eager and curious. He also did what he intended. He greeted me so I wouldn't wake up frightened."

Rumple ruffled Bae's hair as the boy ran over to hug his papa. "He has that effect on people." Rumple smiled proudly at his little man. "I'm Rumplestiltskin and you've already met my son, Baelfire."

"I'm Belle," she said, standing up, but her legs began to wobble. She was forced to sit back down.

Rumple hurried over to her as quick as his weak leg would allow. "I would stay in bed, if I were you, for a while until you're feeling fully better. Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, a glass of water would be nice," Belle replied, "Um I had a book with me."

"On the nightstand dearie," Rumple said.

Rumple pumped fresh water in a glass and presented it to her. She took it eagerly and with the first sip she realized just how thirsty she was and started chugging the water. Rumple returned to the kitchen area and began cooking breakfast. An hour later Rumple had three bowls of porridge and slices of bread and butter on the side.

"I hope you're hungry dearie," Rumple said bringing the bowl and bread to Belle.

"Yes, famished," she admitted. Again she accepted what he gave her eagerly and ate the porridge and bread as if she hadn't eaten for days.

He chuckled. "I take it you haven't eaten in a while."

Her cheeks turned crimson and she set down the bread she had taken several voracious bites out of. "Yes, I haven't. I didn't mean to be rude I was just hungry."

"It's alright. I understand being starving," he replied, "You don't have to wait for us."

"Papa, can I eat in bed too?" Bae asked.

"No Bae. She's only eating in bed because she's not well. You need to eat at the table," Rumple said.

Then Bae asked, "Can I have some honey on porridge?"

Rumple nodded picking up a cup that contained the honey. "Just tell me when son." Rumple poured it onto the boy's porridge making a pretty design with.

"Can I have some on my bread too?" Bae requested.

"Why don't you just have it on your porridge," Rumple said, "you don't want to get sick."

"Awe, okay," Bae said. Sitting across from his papa he waited for his papa to sit down before he picked up his spoon.

All three were quiet as they ate breakfast and once they finished Rumple took all three of their bowls to the sink to be washed.

"Can I help you?" Belle asked attempting to get up again.

"I appreciate the offer dearie, but you should be lying down," Rumple replied, "Once I'm done maybe we talk about what brought you to my door. Possibly I can offer help in getting you where you want to go."

She bit her lip and absently stroked her book that lay on the nightstand when he said this. She didn't know this Rumplestiltskin and wasn't sure how much she could tell him, whether she could trust that him. Then again, he didn't seem to be a threat, but she couldn't trust anyone.

After he finished washing the dishes Rumple pulled up one of the chairs placed at the kitchen table. He sat Bae on his knee when the little one reached up his tiny little hands for his papa to pick up.

"I understand if you don't want to give away your secrets. You're entitled to keep those, but maybe you can tell me about yourself or at least tell us where we can take you," Rumple said.

Belle replied, "You don't have to help me."

Rumple smiled and told her reassuringly, "I want to help you dearie."

"But why would you want to help me? I'm a complete stranger?" She found his kindness a bit bewildering making her all the more suspicious, "Why did you let me stay the night?

"Because you were helpless and I couldn't leave you out there to freeze to death dearie," he said as if this were the obvious thing to do.

Belle knew that not everyone would be that kind to a helpless woman and if they did she suspected the man would have raped her in her sleep.

"I'll tell you about myself once you tell me about you," Belle replied. If she could learn about this man and his son, maybe she could determine if he was trustworthy. She could use some help in her quest to protect and preserve the knowledge.

Rumple chuckled. "Fair enough dearie. Is there anything in particular you want to know?"

She put a finger to her chin furrowing her brow as she thought about her first question. "What do you here in the village?"

"I'm a spinner. I spin wool into fabrics that I can sell in the village market, but sometimes I use it for myself to make Bae clothes and blankets for us to keep warm," he shared with his new house guest.

Belle's eyes widened in pleasant surprise at the idea of a man being able to spin wool for clothes and blankets as most men didn't consider that worthwhile profession for a man to have. "You don't hear about a lot of men being able to spin wool."

"I was raised by spinsters after my father abandoned me, and they taught me how to spin," he explained.

Out of simple curiosity she asked, "what about your mother?"

"She died giving birth to me," he replied.

Belle gazed at him sympathetically. "I am sorry." She was tempted to ask if that was what happened to Baelfire's mother, but she decided not to ask in front of the little boy.

Rumple shrugged. "It was a long time ago, but thank you dearie for the sentiments."

"Do you have family?" Baelfire asked.

"I have my mother, but I had to leave her when I left yesterday," she said, not sure if she should tell them her mother was being held captive.

"Why?" The boy asked.

Rumple reprimanded, "Baelfire!"

Belle smiled and assured both father and son, "It's alright. It's because I was old enough to be on my own. In my family we have to make a journey when we come of a certain age." It wasn't a complete lie as she did have to make this journey, but this wasn't when she was supposed to make that journey. She was on quest to protect the knowledge from the people who had killed her father and held her mother captive. There was an awkward silence as neither Belle nor Rumple knew what to say next.

"Papa, can I go outside and play with Morraine?" Bae asked as he shifted on his papa's knee.

"Alright, but stay close," Rumplestiltskin warned. The boy nodded and ran out the door as fast as a sprite. Rumplestiltskin called after the boy, "Be careful."

"Okay," Baelfire said as he slipped out the door. Rumple just shook his head.

"He seems like a good boy," Belle commented smiling as she watched the little scamp fly out door.

"He is, but like any kid he doesn't always listen," Rumple replied, "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child. What happened to his mother if you don't mind me asking?" She inquired.

"No, she left us a couple years ago," Rumple said in a tone that implied that was the only answer she was going to get.

"It must be hard raising a child on your own," Belle said with sympathy.

Rumple replied as he brushed off crumbs on the table and readjusted the chairs, "It is, but I don't mind. I love my boy and enjoy taking care of him."

"Maybe we could make a deal. If you let me stay here for a period of time I could help. A sort of caretaker," Belle suggested, hoping she could hide out here for a time being. She felt guilty about this, but she needed a place to hide. She felt too weak to continue her journey to the Library of Archives.

"I really don't need help dearie," Rumple insisted. Not that he minded the offer of help, but Rumple was a proud man who liked to do things on his own.

"Everyone could use a helping hand and I could really use a place to stay, if I'm being honest," Belle admitted, "If you let me stay I could really help."

"I would let you stay for free, but I appreciate the offer to help," he said.

"Thank you so much, but I wouldn't feel right staying here without repaying you in some way," she spoke.

"Alright, I take it I can't argue with you," he said chuckling.

"The deal is struck then?" She asked reaching out for his hand to shake.

He smirked and accepted her handshake. "The deal is struck, but don't you have somewhere to go."

"Not any time soon," she replied.


End file.
